The Silver Lining
by I love dance
Summary: Han, Luke, post ROTJ, friendship. Shipwrecked and injured, both heroes help one another find the silver lining.


**Title:** The Silver Lining  
**Time Frame:** post-ROTJ  
**Characters:**Han, Luke, bit of Boba Fett  
**Genre:** drama, friendship, angst  
**Summary:** I'm terrible at summaries. But the story starts off with Han and Luke on a ship out on the ocean, on an Alliance mission. And this is slightly AU in the sense that Boba Fett survived.  
**Disclaimer:** I'm just stopping by to a galaxy far far away and borrowing some of George Lucas's characters. ;)

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy. And I'm sorry about the length. I hope you find it a worthy read anyway. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated:)

* * *

The ship rocked and Han Solo suddenly found himself tossed roughly against the cabin wall. He'd been sleeping soundly, but at the same time fitfully. Groggily, he turned over on the bunk, forgetting the jolt, until the next threw him even harder.

The Corellian cursed. He pushed himself up, blinking rapidly to fight hazy vision. Only belatedly did he realize the room itself was hazy and smelled of a pungent, dark smoke.

The ship tossed again and Han struggled to pull himself up. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep- he was still in his clothes and boots. The room spun and he grasped the rail above his bed for support. Flames flickered in the corner of his room. The Corellian fought his way towards the door, water flowing under it like a tide. He fought back panic, the pounding of his heart and the dizziness engulfing him, and focused his energy on one objective-

Luke. He had to find the kid.

* * *

Han was finding it harder and harder not to panic. Bitter smoke filled the hallway and flames licked dangerously close as he pounded relentlessly on Luke's cabin door. It was locked and he knew the kid was in there.

"Luke, open up!" he yelled. He threw his full weight against the door for the third time and his shoulder ached from the abuse. "Come on, kid." He took a shuddering breath and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. One more shove was all it took to send the cabin door flying open.

Han stumbled to his knees, and deciding it was better to stay low to the ground, crawled over towards the unconscious youth. Luke was crumpled on the floor, blood seeping from a gash in his forehead.

Han grasped the boy's wrist, and felt for a pulse. His own hands were trembling and it made the heartbeat hard to find, but he could see Luke's chest faintly rising and falling, felt his breath against his hand.

"Come on, kid." The relief was evident in his voice. "We're getting out of here." He gathered up the slight form without difficulty and stood up, cradling him protectively. He pressed Luke's head to his shirt, trying to shield the boy's nose and mouth from the smoke, stop his forehead from bleeding, and headed for the doorway.

A cracking noise made Han reconsider his steps. The Corellian jerked away as the sound intensified, protectively shielding Luke as they dropped to the floor.

Han opened his eyes seconds later and the hallway was littered with debris. The floor above it had come crashing down. With the wreckage, came large amounts of water, which quickly helped to extinguish the fire. The remaining flames cracked and sizzled out of existence as water continued to pour.

The ship tossed again, and Han quickly pulled himself up, with Luke. If the hallway had collapsed, what was to stop the rest of the floor from coming down with it? He hurried from the room, stumbling over the wreckage as he fought his way towards the deck.

_What_ was going on? The Corellian wondered as he kicked a beam out of the way. He eventually reached the end of the debris, and stumbled into a closet as the ship lurched again. The large closet, thankfully, was filled with life-vests and Han took the time to secure one over Luke and then himself.

"It's gonna be okay, Luke," he told the unconscious form, scooping him up once again. "We've been in worse trouble than this, kid." Han suddenly regretted the statement as he stepped out of room. His gaze locked with that an armored figure.

"Captain Solo."

"Fett," Han breathed, dread and hatred in the whisper. He stared aghast at the figure mere meters away, swallowed hard. "I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong," Fett replied simply. The ship sea-sickeningly rocked. He was pointing his blaster at the unconscious youth.

"Leave the kid out of this," Han growled, instinctively tightening his grip on Luke. "It's me you want."

"You're worth more to me dead than alive," Fett said and took a careful step back.

Han's gaze flicked to the bounty hunter's other hand, which was hiding something spherical. He flinched with the realization, mind racing.

"I shall enjoy watching you die," Fett smiled inwardly, unaware of Solo's hand, which, obscured by Luke, moved to grip a shiny cylinder he'd remembered to bring.

Then, with nearly-impossible timing, the ship shook violently and a piece of the mast broke off. Opportunity offered, Han thumbed the activation switch and hurled Luke's lightsaber as hard as he could.

In the one second of distraction the bounty hunter missed the move. He was cut cleanly in two as the blade sliced through him. Han dove behind a barrel, covering Luke as the detonator exploded. Tiny pieces of hot shrapnel pierced his back and Luke's exposed arm. The youth cried out, awakening, and Han cursed inwardly for not being able to protect him fully.

He gathered up the young Jedi and stood up shakily. Blood trickled down Luke's forehead, onto his eye and the boy brought a hand up to wipe it away. "Han?" His voice didn't work the first time, and he had to try again.

"We're getting out of here, kid," Han assured him. He struggled to stay upright as the ship tossed. A quick glance over the side told Han they were close enough to shore and he threw a life preserver over the edge.

By now, fire had completely engulfed the starboard part of the ship and the lower level was filled with water.

"We're gonna have to swim, alright?" Han said. He set Luke down and the boy leaned heavily against him as Han secured his life-vest. "It'll be okay, kid."

Luke shivered, catching glimpse of the dark, choppy water below. He felt his knees go weak. "Han," he started, but was cut off as the ship pitched violently. The impact almost threw him over the edge, but Han quickly grabbed him.

The ship pitched once more, and this time sent the rest of the enormous mast plummeting towards them. "Jump!" was the last thing Luke heard before he was swallowed up in frigid water.

The youth fought his way back to the surface, gasping and sputtering. The water was salty, bitter.

Han managed to grab onto a piece of wood. "Swim, Luke!" he commanded the choking boy. The flotation tube was close by and Han quickly latched onto it instead.

Luke flailed in the icy water, panic quickly overtaking him. Somehow his life-vest had come off in the plunge and he didn't know how to swim. The waves tossed the youth further away.

"Come on, kid!" Panic was evident in Han's voice too. "Swim to me!" he struggled towards the boy.

Luke kicked and clawed at the cold water, tried desperately to reach his friend. His vision blurred and he disappeared under for a long time. Just when the youth thought he couldn't hold out any longer, a hand grabbed him, pulled him back to the surface.

"I've got you, kid," Han said and Luke gulped in air again. Blessed air. He gasped, coughing and choking as Han pulled him up halfway onto the ring.

"Just hang onto this, kid, -we'll be okay. Shore's not far."

Shore? It was the first time Luke noticed that there were mountains in the distance. They seemed almost to come right out of the water. If Han hadn't seen the land himself, Luke would've thought he was hallucinating. The rocky peaks bobbed up and down, blurring together, and suddenly Luke was slipping.

"Hang on _tight_, kid," an arm pulled him back onto the ring.

Luke obeyed best he could. The feeling had almost disappeared completely from his hands and he was dizzy and exhausted. But as he watched Han struggle towards the shore, one arm wrapped around the ring, paddling furiously; Luke took a ragged breath and kicked as fast as his shaky, tired legs could.

For a while the only sound was the splashing of the choppy waves, the heavy breathing of their struggle; an occasional choke from Luke who wasn't used to the water's unruliness. Then there were the words of encouragement and love spoken between labored breaths.

_"We're almost there, Han. It's- it's not much farther."_

_"Right, kid. You okay back there? Keep your head up."_

_"I'm- I'm okay."_

_"You can take a break if you want, Luke. I can paddle."_

_"I'm n-not tired."_

* * *

By the time the two reached the shore though, Luke was shivering uncontrollably. The young Jedi was barely able to walk, even with Han supporting him. He made it a few meters up the shore before collapsing into an exhausted heap in the sand.

Han was able to slow his fall and he knelt quickly beside him, fearful the youth had slipped out of consciousness again.

"I-" Luke was trembling and Han wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed the boy's arms, trying to warm him. "It's alright, kiddo."

"I'm t-too tired. You go, H-Han. I'll catch up." The sheer exhaustion and defeat in the youth's voice were breaking Han's heart.

"I'm not gonna leave you, kid. You know better than that." The Corellian was already gathering the young Jedi into his arms. "C'mon," he spoke gently. "You just take yourself a little nap and we'll be there before you know it."

"W-where?" Luke was fading fast. His head rested limply against Han's chest.

"Shelter. That cave up ahead."

Luke hardly had the strength to turn his head. Without the brightness of the moon, he wouldn't have been able to make it out, but sure enough, there was a large cave about a quarter of a mile up rocky terrain. It didn't look too far.

"We should be able to send out a distress signal once we get there, get a fire going and warm up. Okay?"

"Kay," Luke took comfort in the fact that Han seemed to know what he was doing. The calmness and steadiness of his friend's warm voice reassured him. The youth's speech, however, was slurring and Han was more than a little worried about him.

The young Jedi tried weakly to reach out with the Force, sense any potential danger, but he was overcome by shock and exhaustion. "Can't- feel," he whispered.

Han misinterpreted the words to mean Luke was numb from cold, which was not entirely untrue. He pushed onward, worry quickening his pace up the moonlit terrain.  
"You'll be okay, kid." The Corellian was shivering, but not near as much as the slight form he was holding. "We'll be there soon."

"Thanks," Luke whispered. And that was the last Han heard from the youth before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Over the course of the next half hour, Han managed to make it to the cave, gather enough sticks to make a decent fire, start the fire, and set up the distress signal.

Over the same course of time, clouds moved quickly and ominously in, darkening the once clear sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Han was thankful to be in the relative safety of the cave before it all started. Now it was pouring and the distress beacon wasn't working -maybe they'd be able to get a better signal from somewhere higher- for now though, they needed to rest.

Luke lay quietly in a corner, just as utterly unconscious and out-of-it as before. Every once in a while the youth would mumble something unintelligent, toss and whimper, before returning to a feverish sleep.

Han threw a few more sticks in the fire, proceeded to remove his vest. The sea breeze and the long walk had done wonders in drying their clothes and only a little dampness remained. That could be taken care of by sitting near the fire for a while. He knelt by Luke's side, gently brushed the blood-stiffened hair from his eyes.

"What'd you hit your head on, kid?" he asked quietly, not expecting a response. He gently examined the wound again, which was still very slowly oozing blood, and found Luke's forehead hot to the touch. He cursed quietly. As if he could afford for anything else to go wrong.

Han sat back on his heels and sighed shakily, worriedly. "I don't have much to fix you up with, kid." There was no med-kit, no stimshots- nothing. Han would do the best he could though. He gathered up the feverish form and sat down by the cave's entry, protectively cradling the youth in a half-sitting position between his legs.

There the Corellian proceeded to repeatedly put his cupped hand out in the rain, and bring it back in to gently wash the caked blood and dirt from Luke's face. The boy winced only once, stirring a little. Han then tore a strip of cloth from his own shirt sleeve and proceeded to wrap it tightly around Luke's forehead. It was then the youth cried out and weakly tried to get away.

"Hold still, kid." Han held him still and proceeded to tie the bandage. He hated seeing the kid suffer, even if it was for his own good. "We've gotta stop it from bleeding."

Luke was too weak to struggle anymore and he gave up the fight, quietly whimpering. Han finished tying the strip of cloth. Luke's eyelids fluttered as Solo lowered him back down though and soon light blue orbs were blinking up at hazel ones.

Relief flooded through Han, showing obvious on his features as he smiled at the youth. Luke smiled back weakly. He brought a hand up and rubbed one eye sleepily, in true farmboy fashion. "Han."

"Hey you," Han softly said.

Luke looked around groggily.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," the boy croaked. He had to smile again at Han's light-heartedness. Whenever Luke was scared or things seemed like they couldn't get worse, Han always managed to make jokes. He could make anything better, and Luke felt safe with him.

The youth tried to sit up more only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in his head. His vision blurred and a small moan escaped him as he clutched his head in one hand.

"Don't Luke," Han regarded him with concern. "I've got you. Just relax."

Luke's breathing was somewhat ragged as he all but collapsed against Han's shoulder. The pain in his head was intense. A tear escaped, slid down his cheek and Han very softly laid his hand on the boy's head in quiet understanding.

"Be still, kid. It's alright." Luke was trembling a little and Han moved his hand to gently rub the youth's uninjured arm. "It's alright."

Luke relaxed gradually as the pain subsided. Han continued to rub his arm gently in silent support. Luke stayed very still, listening to the pouring rain, watching the flames dance, and trying to determine if he was hot or cold. He finally decided he was freezing as he found it harder and harder to keep from shivering.

"C-cold," he chattered and looked up at Han. Han's brow was furrowed in concern and sympathy. He laid the back of his hand on Luke's cheek. "Yeah, you've got a fever."

Luke sighed a bit shakily and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly.

"Sorry?" The words caught Han by surprise. His features softened even more as he looked down at the boy. "What do you have to be sorry for, kid?"

Luke opened his eyes but didn't meet Han's gaze. He stared over at the crackling fire. "For being so much trouble."

"What?"

Luke spoke sadly, still not looking at the Corellian. "You had to carry me up here, Han. And now the fever-"

Han shook his head. "That's ridiculous and you know it."

Luke shook his head too, forgetting to keep still. "No." He flinched slightly at the sudden throbbing, though it was significantly less than before.

Han shook his head again. It was the fever making the kid talk like that. He was watching Luke with an odd expression of both concern and fondness.

"You aren't heavy, kid," he said quietly after a moment. "Not at all." He then proceeded to sit Luke up carefully, and gently roll up his white tunic sleeve. It was stained a bit from blood.

Luke saw the stripes across his upper arm, but touched by his friend's words that radiated compassion and love, he was barely aware of the pain.

""Some pieces of shrapnel caught you when that detonator went off." Han explained, putting his hand out into the rain again.

"Detonator?" Luke murmured.

"On the ship, kid." The Corellain brought a handful of water back in. "Hold still."

Luke winced as Han gently tended the cuts. Han was wincing inwardly just as much, not wanting to hurt him.

Meanwhile, Luke quietly tried to piece back the events on the ship.

He remembered falling asleep, and waking up to a fire, but not being able to move. Han had picked him up and carried him. He remembered smoke, the way it smelled- pungent and thick, and the mast plummeting towards them, and hearing a loud noise, followed by pain.

Luke suddenly felt cold. If he'd been hurt, who was to say Han hadn't been?

The young Jedi studied his best friend intently for a moment. The Corellian didn't seem to be in pain, but then again it was Han- someone who rarely let on when he was suffering.

"Are _you_ okay?" Luke asked softly and Han saw worry etched in the young face.

"I'm okay, pal." He smiled a little to reassure him.

Luke was not quite convinced though. He continued to watch the other intently. Something told him that Han had been hurt. If he himself had been hurt, and Han was always trying to protect him…

"Han… Are you sure?"

Han paused from tending Luke's arm. Then he put a finger to Luke's chest. Puzzled, the young Jedi looked down only to have Han lightly but playfully tap his chin, bring it back up.

"You worry too much, ya' know that?" The Corellian smiled and Luke had to smile back. Han resumed tending Luke's arm. "A little bit of shrapnel scraped my back, but it's taken care of."

Luke made a face that seemed both to scold and say "I knew it."

Han just laughed softly. "Don't look at me like that, halfpint. I said I was okay and I am." Then he mumbled quieter, "You're just too smart for your own good."

Luke smiled despite the fever and the pain in his arm as Han finished tying the makeshift bandage. Thunder rumbled closer this time and echoed through the rocky crags.

"So," the boy said quietly. "What's our plan? Do we just wait here to be rescued?"

"I wish it were that easy." Han rubbed a hand across his forehead, carefully got out of his sitting position. "C'mon lets get you closer to the fire." He gathered up the slight form almost effortlessly and stood.

"What do you mean? We have the distress beacon."

Han walked over and set the boy down carefully, threw a few more sticks in the blaze.

"Yeah, and it's not working."

Luke gave him a worried look.

"Well, not at this height anyway," Han sighed, sitting down beside him. "If we head further up we should be able to get a better signal."

Luke relaxed slightly and Han noticed how the younger man shivered even by the fire. He pulled Luke closer to him and rubbed his arms, being careful to avoid his injured shoulder.

"As soon as the storm lets up, we should probably get moving." Han said after a while, staring absently at the wall of the cave. He was tired and he didn't feel like going back out into the cold.

Luke was tired too. His eyes were closed and he was leaning heavily against his friend. Warmth emanated from his weary form, but he still shivered. Han planned on having to carry the kid again, though it really didn't make much of a difference. Luke wasn't heavy.

"How's your head, kiddo?" He asked both in concern and in effort to keep the boy talking.

"Okay," Luke replied quietly. "It still hurts but I think it's a little better."

"Do you hurt anywhere else? –Besides your arm?"

Luke shook his head no slightly. "You?"

"I'm fine, kid." The Corellian glanced over at the cave's entrance. Luke followed his gaze.

"The rain's letting up," the young man pointed out the obvious.

"Sure is. Now's probably as good a time as any to get movin'. You up to walking?"

"Yeah," Luke's voice was quickly becoming hoarse and he certainly didn't sound it. "I'll try." Han helped him slowly to his feet, suddenly even prouder of the kid he called his little brother. Luke leaned against him.

"You get tired you let me know."

"Kay." Luke brought a shaky hand to his forehead.

"You alright, kid? You dizzy?"

Luke took a deep breath, swallowed hard. "I'm okay."

Han gently put his hand on Luke's head for a moment and looked worriedly into glassy blue eyes. Luke smiled weakly up at him. Han paused for a moment, then smiling back proudly, took the boy's hand in his and held it.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

The trip up the rugged mountain proved to be a treacherous one. Han had come very close to losing Luke.

Vision obscured by darkness, the boy got too close to the cliff's edge, slipped on gravel, and nearly plummeted to his death. Luke managed to hold on with one hand though and Han pulled him up, threw him against the safety of the rock wall. His breathing was ragged as he held the youth tight. Quiet tears slid down his face and into Luke's sandy blond hair.

It was the first time in a long time Han could remember crying. Luke had cried too and Han promised then and there not to let go of his hand the whole way.

* * *

"We'll make it, Han." The kid would say over and over. "It's not much farther." And Han would squeeze his hand, wondering how he could possibly remain so positive. The distress beacon wasn't going to work until they were near the top.

Fever and shock were taking their toll on Luke, though the young Jedi wouldn't admit it. His sluggish pace and ragged breaths were testimony enough and soon Han had picked him up and started carrying him.

* * *

"A-aunt Beru once told me to climb every mountain," Luke said. "I- I didn't understand back then, because there weren't any mountains on Tatooine. S-she said once you reached the top, you'd be able to see e-everything much better."

Han pushed on, smiling despite his sheer exhaustion as he listened to the boy. "What else did your Aunt Beru say, kid?"

Luke paused a moment, eyes closed. "I don't know." He was growing weary, discouraged. "I can't remember. A-another time, she said to look for the silver lining."

Han took the last step onto the mountaintop. Morning was dawning over the planet and the distress beacon was picking up a signal. The sun cast rays over puffy dark clouds, illuminating the tops and creating a bright, dazzling silhouette.

Han smiled at its simple, yet profound beauty and nudged the figure in his arms.

"Look, kid. I think we've found it."

_End_

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated:)


End file.
